Standing Up For Him
by ThaDoctor17
Summary: NaruHina very short oneshot. Sakura is being mean to Naruto again, and Naruto is, as usual, taking it. Not anymore though, Hinata is sick of Sakura putting him down so much. She's finally standing up for him. And he appreciates it.


Disclaimer: Everything Naruto related belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Viz, and Tokyo TV.

_Author's Note: Once again, I'm writing it all in one sitting. I watch NaruHina slideshows and now I have to write fluff. Get over it then, I'm feeling fluffy, now let me write my god damned NaruHina! BTW, this is going to take place when Naruto first comes back from training. Not immediately, but before he goes off with Sai and Sakura to talk to Kabuto._

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Sakura cursed at Naruto, "WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!?!"

Hinata stood next to the dripping wet Naruto. He had just dived into the water to get Sakura's ribbon, but it before he gave it back to her. As Sakura yelled at Naruto, Hinata's anger began to build inside of her. He had just tried to help her, after she tripped and lost the ribbon into the river herself. He didn't do anything wrong.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto pleaded, "I didn't mean to tear it, but the current is so fast… I could hardly get to it." Naruto was truly sorry. He was always like this, when people blamed him for something he would take it, even if it wasn't his fault.

"Yeah, well sorry isn't good enough!" Sakura said loudly, "Sorry isn't going to fix my ribbon. Sasuke-kun gave me this ribbon…"

"No he didn't, Ino did." Naruto interrupted.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Sakura screamed at him.

Hinata couldn't stand this anymore. Naruto was being nice, and honest and tried to help her. Instead of being appreciative of him, she blamed him for something that he almost stopped from happening.

"H-he was just tr-trying to help…" Hinata trailed off, "h-he d-didn't do anything wr-wrong…"

"It's okay Hinata," Naruto stopped her, "I screwed up."

"N-no you didn't N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, "Sh-she dropped the ribbon in the river… y-you just tried to save it."

"OH REALLY HINATA!" Sakura screamed at her now. Her anger was unbelievable, why did she always treat everyone like this. "YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!?!"

"W-we're already outside…" Hinata said nervously, although her confidence was building. She would not let Sakura get away with it this time. It was time for the queen bee to be dethroned. Sakura screamed loudly, practically howling in rage.

"THAT'S IT YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" Sakura screeched as Hinata saw he right hand turn blue with chakra and she began to swing at Hinata.

Hinata was ready for this though. She been training with Neji, who was wickedly fast and compared to him, Sakura was moving in slow motion. As she swung at Hinata, Hinata ducked slightly to the side. She also moved her right arm up and poked Sakura's arm away with a quick burst of chakra, cutting off her chakra flow to her hands. She then took a small step back before thrusting her left hand forward, stiffly open, and shouted, "JYUUKEN!" as she hit Sakura hard in the chest, completely shutting down her chakra system temporarily.

Sakura fell to the ground holding her chest as Hinata frowned at what she had just done without thinking. She hadn't meant to hurt Sakura, she just wanted to calm her down.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted, "That was amazing!" Hinata smiled. Naruto just called what she had done amazing. She _had_ just taken down Sakura in two blows. Sakura took out Sasori, and Hinata had just beaten her that quickly? She couldn't believe it herself, this was by far her greatest victory.

"R-really?" Hinata asked nervously, "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah," he answered, "that was incredible!" Naruto was so enthusiastic it surprised Hinata and Sakura. Sakura was used to having Naruto on a short leash. This new Naruto scared her, and it was Hinata's fault. Sakura was even angrier than she had been before.

"HINATA!" Sakura screamed, "THAT'S IT, I CHALLENGE YOU TO NINJA BATTLE! YOU USELESS BITCH!"

Hinata was shocked. She just wanted to stand up for Naruto; she didn't expect to get into a feud with Sakura. But it didn't matter, as long as it was for Naruto.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto leaned over and whispered in Hinata's ear. "I believe in you! I'm behind you 100 in this." Hinata's heart hit he floor. This was amazing, who would've thought that this could happen?

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata was so surprised by what he said that that was all she could manage to say.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and walked away, trying to bring her with him. Hinata followed blushing because Naruto was holding her hand. She was so nervous now, Naruto was leading her into the village, and he had just left Sakura lying on her stomach in pain by the river. When he abruptly stopped Hinata was still daydreaming and ran into him, not realizing he had stopped.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun," she stuttered nervously, avoiding his gaze, but still holding his hand.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, seemingly nervous now. What was going on? Why was he nervous? "Please look at me!" He said now, sternly, and more confidently.

"Y-yes?" Hinata said, turning to face him now, ignoring the voice in her head that screamed for her to run away and the bodily function that was trying to make her pass out. Not now! She would be conscious for this!

"Hinata-chan," Naruto now said softly, moving his left hand to her face as his right hand still held her left. He stared into her eyes deeply; it made her nervous. It felt as though he could see into her soul with those big blue eyes of his. Tears welled in his eyes and Hinata's sanity broke. Why was he crying? What in the name of Yondaime was going on?

"N-Naruto-kun?" she asked. She was so confused right now.

"W-will you go out to eat ramen with me?" He asked.

"Y-yes! Of course!" Hinata blurted out immediately, before even considering the possibilities. Was she too forward? Hell, she didn't care, she was going on a date with her Naruto-kun. There were still a few things that bothered her. "W-Why are you crying?" She asked.

"I-I'm not crying!" Naruto blurted, "Y-you're just… really…really… beautiful…"

No way in Makai! Did he honestly just call her beautiful? She had dreamed of this moment for longer than she could remember. He really did, and now she was ready to ask her other questions.

"R-really? Beautiful?" She asked, still sounding nervous, however the fact that she was actually saying these things out loud proved that she was feeling good about herself now.

"Well… yeah," Naruto paused, "I've always thought so but I've never been able to look at your eyes so closely. I… I love your eyes Hinata…" Naruto was uncharacteristically nervous right now. Did he actually like her? Was this a new thing or not?

"I… I like your eyes too," she half-giggled, although it was true. Those beautiful blue eyes filled her dreams every night. "Umm… one more question… do you actually like me?" This was a big step for Hinata, the biggest in fact. She was questioning her own fantasies come true. She just needed to know for sure.

"Yes… I have for a while, and what you just did for me…" Naruto was less nervous but he must've felt odd revealing these things to her, "…no one has ever stood up for me like that… THANK YOU HINATA-CHAN!" He screamed, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her.

He was holding her; she couldn't believe it. He was hugging her, and she was still conscious! This was the time of her life, and then she still had a date with him.

"Hinata-chan… I don't want you to fight Sakura-chan… I believe in you, but I don't want you to get hurt…" Naruto said concerned, "Sakura is ruthless… she beats me up all the time… I don't doubt you'd win… but not without injury."

"How do I not fight her?" Hinata asked, now confused on how to get out of her duel with the pink-haired bitch.

"I'll get Kakashi-sensei to stop it, Sakura always listens to him," Naruto said, happy that she seemed to be complying.

"Then I won't fight her," Hinata said, although she wanted to still, just to show Naruto she could, "for you…"

"Thank you Hinata-chan…" Naruto said, then paused, "So, wanna go get some ramen?"

"Sure" Hinata responded smiling brightly.

_Now seems like a good enough time to end it. I liked it, I hope you all do. I guess it is a little crackish with Sakura being even more uber-bitch than usual. W/e, review please!_


End file.
